kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soarar
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy |point value = 100}} Soarar is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Physical Appearance Soarar is a yellow dart enemy with big blue eyes. It is limbless and has no mouth or nose. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror This is Soarar's first appearance. They fly back and forth in a particular area. They do not aim for Kirby, however, and are more of a nuisance than an enemy. They shoot pink blasts aimlessly straight forward and then turn with a sharp screeching sound. The blasts travel for an infinite distance. Kirby: Canvas Curse In this game, Soarar is technically unchanged, but this time around, their ability to fire lasers is rarely used. They can be summoned by Drawcia in the battle against her. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse marks the first time Soarar has appeared outside of the mirror world. ''Kirby Mass Attack Soarar appears in many stages, primarily in Green Grounds. It does not attack the Kirbys, instead merely flying overhead carrying an item. The enemy can be defeated by only a single Kirby if grabbed while flying; flicking one Kirby with the stylus is ideal for this. Soarar also appears in the fruit fetching games, where it carries cards with pictures of either a useful object or a Mono Soarar. Depending on the circumstance, the player's goal should be grabbing all the item cards, as he/she is rewarded with the pictured item. If the Kirbys grab a Mono Soarar card, the background turns red and flocks of Mono Soarars barrage them. In addition to Mono Soarar, Big Soarar and Petit Soarar also appear in this game. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot In this game, Soarars act as they do in Kirby: Canvas Curse: they aimlessly glide back and forth through the sky. They have lost their ability to fire lasers completely. Like many other enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Soarars have gained the ability to cross between the background and foreground of certain stages. These enemies appear in the Main Mode and Stages 2, 3, and 4 of Dedede's Drum Dash. They also appear in the downloadable Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. Soarar retains its behavior in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse In this game, Soarar can sometimes be seen with stars and even Treasure Chests following it as it is flying. Kirby's Blowout Blast Soarar first appears in Stage 1 of Level 4. It flies through the air, often in a line or flock, not trying to cause Kirby any trouble. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of it appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Etymology Soarar's name most likely diverges from the word "soar," as a reference to its movement. It may also come from the Japanese word for sky, "sora" (空). Related Quotes Trivia *During Paint Panic, a Soarar may sometimes appear as one of Paint Roller's paintings.﻿ *In Kirby Mass Attack, Daroach says that Soarars are attracted to shiny things, such as medals. Artwork Soarar KatAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Soarar 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA Soarar.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KatRC_Soarar_artwork_3.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery KatAM Soarar.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Soarar.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Soarar Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Soarar. Soarar Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Soarars appear. PaintedSoarar.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Paint Panic) Soarar Game.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD Soarar shot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDD_Soarar.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KatRC_Soarar.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Soarar figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Soarar.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Soarar.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites and Models SoararK&tAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Soaror (Kirby - Canvas Curse).png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Soarar sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) KMA Soarar sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KPR_Soarar_model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' References de:Jetsky es:Soarar fr:Picoplane it:Ronzo ja:ソアラ Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Minion Enemies Category:Soarars